


Don´t You Mean Whelmed?

by AxisMage



Series: The Omegaverse Trip [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Team as Family, Tim Drake-centric, at least the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Months after discovering Dick is an Omega, Tim makes another interesting discovery. When did he become Dick and Conner´s therapist?





	Don´t You Mean Whelmed?

**Author's Note:**

> So... I ended up doing it. After I´d finished the other story, I had thought about making a story with Dick pregnant but wasn´t sure how to go on about it. I tried my very best, and did my utmost effort to not turn Dick into a squealing girl. That´s the biggest problem I´ve found in mpreg stories, and I hope I didn´t fail

Tim notices Nightwing´s movements are off a second before the two of them are sailing through the air and slamming into the wall across the room. He sees the slight delays in his movements, the small hesitance when lashing out with his escrima sticks. However, what stands out the most, and what catches Tim´s attention for good is his reaction when being thrown like a toy. Nightwing curls into himself as soon as they´re both airborne, he braces his body for the impact, tucking his legs in close, his back curving. Batman had taught him how to take a hit to a wall, and a vital thing to do was place his hands behind his back so they could take most of the momentum.

Nightwing doesn’t do that. Instead, his arms curl around his abdomen in a very protective manner, he makes himself as small a target as possible and ducks his head. He embraces the hit, prepares the back of his body to absorb all the pain. He protects the front of his body and nothing more.

Tim is too shocked by what Nightwing does that he doesn’t feel the wall against his own back that much.

He falls to the ground in a breathless and wide-eyed heap. His back already throbs, his head hurts and all his muscles protest the minutes he tries to raise himself onto his elbows. He doesn’t care. In that moment, he´s too curious and shocked to think about his own condition.

Most of the team flocks around him, asking questions a mile a minute and trying to help him up. Tim bats their hands away and squints between the many pair of legs. He sees Superboy and Blue Beetle are still trying to take down the newly improved Clayface. He´s more than sure the two of them can handle it, but right now, Tim feels he needs to talk to Nightwing alone. Or at least as alone as they can be.

“I´m fine, I´m fine! Go back to Clayface so we can wrap this up sooner. I´m okay, I´ll check on Nightwing. Go!”

Cassie shoots him a worried look that speaks for all of the members of the team. Tim sighs and gives a look back. He thanks his Batman training when seconds later all of them go back to rejoin the fight.

Tim lets out a relieved breath. He crawls over to Nightwing, finds him still curled into a ball, and he feels his heart hammer the back of his throat.

“Nightwing?” he says, voice soft.

There is no response, yet he knows Nightwing is awake. He can see his chest move with each slow and steady breath. He can see the light twitching of his body, see his eyes are squeezed tight.

“Nightwing?” he tries again.

“I´m fine,” the answer comes at last.

Tim almost rolls his eyes. “Are you, really?”

“Yes. Go help the team. I´ll be right there.”

Tim waits to see if Nightwing does indeed get up to fight against the team once again. Seconds tick by. Nightwing just tries to keep his breathing steady.

“I´m fine,” Nightwing repeats finally. He sounds a bit annoyed.

Tim feels outright impatient. “You´re fine, but what about the baby?”

Nightwing goes still. He freezes. He almost ceases to exist at how utterly motionless he stays for several other seconds.

Tim clicks his tongue. “Is the baby fine or not? Do I need you to take you to a hospital? Call doctor Thompkins? An ambulance?” He frowns. “Also, what type of irresponsible parent are you, taking your baby into a fight? Gosh, you really turned out just like Batman, didn’t you?”

Nightwing doesn’t move, but Tim knows that hit a nerve. He almost pats his own back when Nightwing curses with feeling. Then, he starts moving, and Tim leans in, helps him sit. Nightwing doesn’t speak, but he´s still hunched over himself, the arm that is not over Tim´s shoulder hovering over his middle.

“Nightwing. Hospital or no hospital,” he pushes.

There is silence once more. In the end, the older man shakes his head. “It´s fine. The baby is fine. I´d feel it if it wasn’t.”

“No pain? Baby-related pain anyway? Because I bet your back is killing you.”

Nightwing actually laughs. “Just finish Clayface off and get me back to the cave.

Tim rolls his eyes this time. “Now that´s more of what a responsible parent would do.”

“How did you even…?”

“You´re not okay.”

Superboy´s voice cuts into their conversation. Tim and Dick turned their heads to see a very concerned man staring down at them, brow furrowed.

Tim glances back at Dick, raises an eyebrow. Dick purses his lips. After a few minutes, he holds out his other arm to Superboy.

“I need some painkillers, and you and I need to talk.”

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Tim knows he shouldn’t stay, but he can´t help staying anyway. Dick is now out of his suit and sitting at the examination table. The doctor has wrapped bandages around his upper chest and has given him painkillers. Tim would have said he looked as calm as he always did if it wasn’t for the smell flooding the room. Up until now, Tim had never smelled a nervous Omega, and he´d never thought Nightwing would be the first nervous Omega he´d smell.

If Tim had a little bit less of self-control, he´d be recording the whole thing. It would serve comedy purposes and also provide good material with which to tease his niece or nephew when the time came.

“I can see you smiling from a mile away.”

His grin disappears as soon as Conner mentions it. He clears his throat and is met with a pair of frustrated blue eyes.

Tim coughs into his fist. “My apologies. I just find this situation rather amusing.”

“What situation?”

Tim glances at Dick, who gives him a weak smile and shakes his head. “Keeping secrets with you around makes my life a lot harder, Tim.”

“Not all secrets are good.”

“What secrets?” Conner demands, sounding angrier than before. His eyes are bright and alert. His smell is slowly replacing Dick´s, and it´s getting so thick Tim is beginning to have a bit of trouble breathing. At times like these, he finds that being a beta is actually quite a good thing. He´d been a bit upset when first presenting, but when it came to the cocktail of smells that existed around the team? No. He has enough at home with Cassie´s scent.

“It´s okay, Conner, calm down. Tim is making this sound as if it were something bad just to amuse himself, but everything is fine, I promise,” Dick assures him, holding out a hand. Conner hesitates, then steps forward. Dick laces their fingers together, leans his head against Conner´s chest when they are close enough.

“What´s going on, Dick?”

Dick raises his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Tim. “Mind giving us some privacy?”

“I am not missing the big reveal. When the baby grows up, I´m so going to get a kick out of telling him how mushy the two of you got when first finding out.”

Conner goes still, turns his head around to glare at Tim, then looks down to Dick. He runs his fingers through the short black locks, slides his hand down to cup Dick´s chin.

“Baby?” Conner repeats, and his tone is way too soft.

Dick throws Tim a long-suffering look, then takes a deep breath. He raises his face and smiles at Conner. “That´s right, Conner. Congratulations. You´re going to be a dad.”

Tim is sure the very ground dents when Conner digs his heels into it.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

The team´s reaction is both cute and amusing. Tim is sure all the Omegas want to cuddle Dick as soon as he breaks the news one night during dinner at the Cave. Tim is also sure all the Alphas are trying to stop themselves from even attempting the same. It´s a natural reaction, Tim knows, and what makes it funny is the fact that they all know they really shouldn´t. It´s Dick Grayson they´re talking about. Dick Grayson, the first Robin, Nightwing, leader extraordinaire, badass, acrobatic fighter Dick Grayson. I´ll-kick-your-ass-to-the-curb-if-you-treat-me-like-a-pregnant-lady Dick Grayson.

Tim smiles at the scene that unfolds in front of him, enjoying the many scents that float freely around the room now, the excited look in everyone´s eyes, how some of the team members stop congratulating the parents to process the fact that Dick is an Omega. It´s comical, very much so.

He´s having the time of his life, and it all gets better when he sees Conner gripping the edges of one chair, trying so hard not to get between his mate and everyone else. It costs him dearly, but Conner seems to understand that the team needs to coddle Dick as much as he´d allow them, and that Conner needs to stand aside while it happens.

“You´re doing great,” Tim says, inching closer and clapping him in the shoulder.

Conner doesn’t even bother to look at him. His hands tighten, the chair creaks. “Everything inside me is yelling danger. Every part of my body wants to move and take him away, put him somewhere safe. Put _them_ somewhere safe.”

“If before we would have all died to keep him alive, now it´s worse. We´d come back from the dead and fight for him all over again. He´s safe here, Conner.”

“I know,” Conner snaps, then frowns. “Sorry. This is just… really unnerving. I´m worried.”

“A typical Alpha reaction to having his mate surrounded by so many people. It´s fine, Conner.”

“No. It´s more than that, Tim. It´s not only typical Alpha reactions.”

Tim tilts his head to the side. “Then what is it?”

Conner, again, doesn’t look at him. He keeps his gaze on Dick, and after a few minutes his hands loosen, his lips curve into the ghost of a smile. When he speaks again, he sounds dazed instead of mad. “How is this even possible?”

“Omegas have very, very, very high fertility rates…”

Conner snorts, and this time, he does look at Tim. “I am not stupid, Tim.”

Tim shrugs. “Then what do you want to know?”

“How did it happen? It was not planned, and…” Tim winced, and Conner´s face began to turn red. Without a doubt, neither of them wantes to go into details. “We didn’t think it could happen. I´m a clone, and if it was possible, it should have happened a long time ago. Why now? Why at all? I´m a clone,” he repeats.

Tim rubs the back of his neck, stays silent for a couple of minutes. “Roy is a clone, and he has a daughter.”

“Roy is a human clone. I am not.”

“You´re a half-human clone, Conner. This is a wild guess I just came up with, but maybe that´s why it took so long for Dick to get pregnant. Maybe because you´re half Kryptonian you´re not nearly as fertile as a human Alpha male. However, your human DNA still makes you capable of having children, though the possibilities are relatively smaller.”

“Another sign that I´m defective, you mean?”

Tim frowns.

Conner rolls his eyes, then his expression darkens, turns worried all over again. “Will my defective DNA be able to carry the baby to term?”

Tim´s frown deepens, this time because he´s uncomfortable. He´s no doctor, and he can´t give real answers, he can just guess. “To be honest with you I have no idea, but Dick is a healthy and fully human Omega, and if you two could conceive a child, chances are the baby will be born a healthy one. We can wait and hope. And go to real doctors.”

Conner nods, stays silent for a while, then he clears his throat. “Thank you. I needed… to hear that from someone other than Dick.”

“Didn´t feel like asking Kaldur?”

“Kaldur is the best leader this team could ask for along with Dick, but I wanted a smarter opinion. You´re the smartest guy we have around here.”

This time, it´s Tim who rolls his eyes. “It´s going to work out, Conner. The baby will be fine, and in less than a year, you´ll have a healthy mate and a healthy child. Hopefully he inherits Dick´s temper instead of yours, though.”

Conner snorts. “Thanks, Tim,” he says sincerely.

Tim tips an imaginary hat at him.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Tim should have known that after having a talk with Conner about the subject, one with Dick would soon follow. And it does, but not as soon as he had first thought.

According to the doctor, Dick is already five weeks into his pregnancy the night Tim finds out, almost seven weeks when Dick and Conner decide to tell the rest of the team. Much to everyone´s amazement and relief, Dick benches himself on the ninth week. With Malcom going out as Guardian nowadays, Dick taking up the seat behind the holo screens is an easy and welcome transition.

“Has fatherhood made you soft already?” he asks as he steps away from the Zeta tube and walks to where Dick is sitting, typing several things and staring intently at the screens in front of him.

“I wouldn’t say soft. I´d say it´s making me round,” Dick answers with a distracted smile, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Tim laughs. “You´re terrible. But that´s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“You´re the one person in the whole team who can´t stay still, that hates staying inside the most, the one person that adores, being physical and sailing through the sky every night. Yet you´ve put yourself out of commission and still haven’t complained,” Tim explains, and raises an eyebrow. “I´d say it´s fatherhood´s fault.”

Dick lets out a soft laugh and goes back to typing. Tim decides to take a seat next to him. He eyes Dick´s baggy blue shirt, his black sweatpants. While it´s not fully visible yet, Tim does notice the wrong way the shirt falls over his belly. The bump started showing a couple weeks ago, and it´s only been growing since then. It´s the first pregnancy Tim has ever seen where the baby is carried by a male Omega, and he would be documenting it all and treating it like a scientific experiment if Dick wasn’t so calm about it.

But he is. Dick has been treating his pregnancy like the most normal and calm of situations. He´s doing it so well it´s almost scary.

“Why aren´t you scared?” Tim finally decides to ask.

Dick´s fingers freeze mid-air, and his eyes fly wide. He´s been more expressive lately, easier to surprise, but then again, compared to his previous Batman behavior, anything is an improvement.

“Who says I´m not scared?” Dick says after a few minutes have gone by. He leans back in the chair someone had left in front of the screens after Dick told the team he´d be helping them from there, and he smiles. This way, the baby bump is even more visible.

Tim wants to _touch_ it. “Your behavior indicates you´re not scared. You have been acting very mature, very responsible, have been taking all of this in stride and not being your stubborn self. You´ve been putting the baby´s needs before your own.”

“Isn´t that what a good father-to-be is supposed to do?”

“Yes, but Conner has been a nervous protective wreck since he found out. He´s also worried you tell Bruce, if by some unknown force he doesn’t know already. You´ve been calm. Eerily so.”

Dick tilts his head to the side and stares at Tim in complete and utter disbelief. “Where are your super detective skills? Since when don’t you look past the obvious?”

Tim frowns at him.

Dick sighs. He shifts in his chair, one of his hands hovers over his belly, and Tim is sure it´s not a voluntary movement. “I´m scared to death,” he admits, words coming out slow and tentative. “I am terrified, stressed, worried, and did I already mention scared?” His hand falls on top of his belly, and this time it _is_ a conscious move. “I am pregnant, Tim. _Pregnant._ There is a life growing inside me, one that´s been depending on me since it was conceived. The fetus is already growing and becoming a small human being. The baby will be born and Conner and I will be parents. Like your parents, like my parents, like Bruce´s parents. The two of us are going to have a child and will raise it as ours. How can I not be overwhelmed knowing this? And don’t get me started on labor-related things. I´m trying to do as much research and mental preparation as possible.”

Tim can just stare, eyes wide as saucers, mouth hanging open. “’Overwhelmed’?” he utters. “ _Over_?”

Dick scoffs. “Yeah, whelmed can´t quite cover what all of this feels like.”

Tim stays quiet, can´t help but gape a little longer. When he manages to regain his self-control, he decides he might as well do it. “You´re going to do fine, Dick,” he says, and places his hand next to Dick´s, touches the bump and ignores Dick´s astonished look.

“You´re already the best big brother I could ask for,” he goes on. “I know part of it is due to the fact of what happened… You don´t want anyone else to feel alone, but it´s more than that. You´re one of the best men I know, the best big brother I could ask for. You´re going to be such a great dad, your baby will be safe and happy.”

“As happy as anyone can be in our line of work?” Dick asks, amused.

“Happier,” Tim says firmly.

Tension seeps out of Dick´s shoulders. He gives a faint smile, glances at Tim´s hand on his stomach. “You think Conner will be a good father too?”

“I can already see fifteen years into the future. Conner will be the type of dad to x-ray any possible love interest and put them through a training camp from hell before even allowing your child to go out on a date with them.”

At that, Dick´s laugh is so loud and surprised it is a cackle. Of course, since it´s Dick Grayson, even his cackle is charming.

“You´re a lifesaver, Timbo,” Dick says, grinning.

For the second time in less than a month, Tim tips his imaginary hat.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Dick keeps his breathing steady as he puts pressure on his arms and lifts his torso upwards, keeping his legs straight and in front of him. He holds the position for a few seconds, lowers his body and catches his breath before doing it again.

“Almost done. Five more and I´m getting down, I promise” he says into the empty space of his apartment. He glances down at his belly and smiles at it as if the baby could see him. He´s been doing that for several weeks now, often finds himself talking to it and touching his stomach. It still feels weird, it still seems unreal and he´s still terrified to death, but like Tim had said the other day, he´s taking it in stride. He had actually never thought he´d be a father, not even after presenting as an Omega and getting together with Conner, but from the moment he´d found out he was pregnant, he´d accepted it and welcomed the idea. He´s happy with his current situation, no matter what it implies.

Well, he can let everything but one single thing go.

“You´re going to see a lot of this after you´re born,” he goes on, and he keeps talking as he keeps raising and lowering his body. He sways slightly, stretches and bends his legs without putting too much pressure on his midsection. “Me being on the rings, jumping and rolling around a lot, that is. I hope you´ll join me one day, too. I know I won´t be able to do even the most basic lifts I´m doing now in a few months, but after you´re born and I´m discharged from father-nity leave, I´m going back to acrobatics and running around rooftops. It´s really fun, and I hope I get to teach you someday. Just like my parents taught me.”

He rolls his body on the rings, once, twice, and he knows he´s reached his limits. He breathes in deep and lowers himself to the ground, raises his shirt and smiles at his belly yet again. “See? Just five more. It would be bad for the both of us if I overdid it.”

He grabs his towel from the balance beam and exits the small training room in his apartment. He heads into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before getting into the shower. As he´s getting out of the shower about ten minutes later he hears a window open, footsteps, and Conner pokes his head around the bathroom just when Dick is beginning to dry his hair.

There´s silence at first, and Dick glances at Conner from under the towel. The latter is staring at him with wide eyes, and Dick feels the weight of his gaze trace his naked body, feels his eyes linger on his bulging abdomen.

“You look so big already,” Conner says after a minute.

Dick laughs. “You say such sweet things, you know?” he asks, and goes on to dry his body. Conner stays silent while Dick picks up the clothes he´d left there the night before. He puts his underwear and shirt on, stares at the weird elastic part of the jeans the doctor had told him to buy. They look… unusual, to say the least, but it´s time to start using them since his regular jeans won´t button up anymore.

“You look big,” Conner repeated, and when Dick raised his head, Conner was standing next to him. He finished putting his jeans on and blinked at him.

“You do know that if I were a woman or less confident man I´d be incredibly offended at your implication of me gaining a lot of weight, right?” he asks.

Conner frowns, moves in to wrap his arms around Dick. “But you´re not a woman or insecure man, and I´m not saying you´re fat. Your pregnancy is showing, and only you could pull it off, because the bulging belly doesn’t look bad. Kind of weird, but by no means bad.”

Dick laughs, cups Conner´s chin between his fingers and presses their lips together. He doesn’t need reassurance, but seeing Conner fuss a little is both nice and amusing.

“Did you tell him?” he wonders.

Conner kisses him again, holds him carefully. “Yeah, I did.”

“What did he say?”

“He was very happy and acted rather… childish. He said he was glad to know that even I as a clone could have children, that he wanted to come by soon to talk and that if we ever need a babysitter and he´s not throwing Luthor into a jail cell or in another galaxy, he´ll be happy to lend a hand.”

Dick lets out another laugh and pulls away. He walks out of the bathroom and goes looking for his coat. “That means I´ll be getting a call soon. Are you taking a shower before we leave?”

Conner leans against the “Do you really think Clark will run to Bruce and tell him? Are you positive Bruce doesn’t know already?”

Dick smiles at him, slides his coat on and reaches for his scarf. “This is the big moment. If Bruce already knows he won´t call. I know that sounds almost impossible, but we haven’t spoken nor seen each other in months, and I´m also sure Tim didn’t tell him. The Cave isn’t bugged, neither is my apartment.”

“So basically we´re hoping to take the Batman by surprise.”

“If we manage to do it, remember you owe me a new set of rings.”

“And if we can´t, remember you have to stop doing gymnastics weeks earlier than what the doctor advised.”

“I remember.” Dick finishes with his scarf, buttons his coat and spreads his arms out. “Do I look pregnant?”

Conner rolls his eyes, but he takes the question seriously. He eyes Dick, the way his long coat falls almost to his knees. The shirt he wore underneath had hidden the baby bump already, but with the coat, it´s invisible.

“Unless Bruce know what to look for, you don´t,” he admitted.

Dick gives him a thumbs up. A soft melody fills the air, and Dick goes looking for his phone somewhere on the sofa. He faces Conner with a grin.

Conner groans. “Fine. I´ll go take a shower. Call the restaurant when you´re done with him to confirm the reservation.”

“Will do.” Dick hits the answering button and his smile widens as Bruce´s voice sounds in his ear and Conner disappears further into the apartment.

“Yes,” he says.

“Clark just asked me if I´m going to take my grandchild in as Robin when he or she is the appropriate age, if you and Conner allow it, that is. Is there something I´m unaware of?” Bruce mutters, and despite how flat his voice sounds, Dick can pick up on his baffled undertone. It is all the answer he needs.

“Yeah, about that,” he starts, and places his hand on his stomach. “Meet us at the restaurant next to flower shop on Main Street? Conner and I have something to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is totally unimportant, but [this ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b2/1a/b1/b21ab1c618cfb859c6cf9125cf095785.jpg) is Dick´s outfit in the last part. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
